yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Nogi Wakaba is a Hero
Nogiwakaba full.jpg Nogi-wakaba-heroes.jpg|Official image of the 6 main characters Nogi wakaba logo rgb.jpg|The official Japanese logo Nowayu voice actors.jpeg|The voice actors for the main characters is a light novel serialized in Dengeki G's magazine. The serialization began on July 30, 2015. The story of Nogi Wakaba is a Hero takes place 300 years in the past, in 2018, the first days of the Divine Era. The six main characters form the first ever Hero Team: Nogi Wakaba, Nogi Sonoko's ancestor; Uesato Hinata, Takashima Yuna, Koori Chikage, Doi Tamako and Iyojima Anzu. A manga based on the series was released later. Staff *Concept Designs: Takahiro (Minato Soft) *Illustrator: BUNBUN *Vertex Designs: D.K＆JW WORKS *Writer: Shuhaku Aoi *Editor: Project 2H Plot The novel begins with an introduction to the situation of the current world. In the year 2015, Nogi Wakaba is an socially awkward girl who is currently in an evacuation center with her classmates. After a misunderstood and embarrassing moment, Uesato Hinata takes a picture of her and adds it to her 'treasured Nogi-chan collection'. Frantic, Wakaba pleads for her to delete it and Hinata leads her to a group of girls she was staring at earlier. With a little guidance, Wakaba settles in with the group, and later thanks Hinata for helping her as the friends walk outside. As payback, Hinata asks if she can model for cosplay pictures; much to the former's chagrin. An earthquake suddenly hits, and the two girls try stay safe-when Hinata has a vision of something 'really scary'. Vertex suddenly appear from out of nowhere, and attack the evacuation center where everyone else is. Through the chaos, Wakaba discovers-to her horror-that her new friends didn't survive. Angry, she dives towards the Vertex and battles them with a wooden stick. It easily breaks, and Wakaba is forced into a corner. Suddenly Hinata appears, telling her 'it should be there'. In a broken alter, Wakaba finds an old katana that suddenly turns new again once she grabs hold. Not having a chance, Wakaba takes down a few Vertex and the rest regroup. She and the survivors make a beeline for The Great Seto Bridge, Vertex on their tail. Three years later, Wakaba has assembled a team of 'Heroes', each with their own magical weapon they bring to battle. Aided by Hinata's visions and knowledge, the girls lead somewhat ordinary but adventurous lives within Marugame Castle-now converted into a school for heroes. Wakaba regularly makes contact with Shiratori Utano-the sole hero protecting the Nagano district a lake over. The two have an Udon/Soba competition due to a debate over the two. Wakaba notices the line has become more unstable lately, and grows worried for her friend. After Doi Tamako, a member of the team, tries to 'show off' Hinata's bust, Koori Chikage walks by in the background, slightly annoyed. Takashima Yuna then arrives, which makes Chikage delighted. The team has lunch, during which Tamako speaks out to Wakaba, then apologizes solemnly. Wakaba realizes Tamako is scared of the fight that is coming. Yuna then comments the food was delicious, not paying attention to the previous conversation. Wakaba is still conversing with Utano-solemnly, though. When Utano suddenly starts breaking up, Wakaba gets worried, asking her if everything is alright. It is revealed Utano is hurt and an army of Vertex is approaching, 100-1. Utano asks her to keep fighting, as the rest is in her hands. The line falls dead, and Wakaba realizes with utter terror that Nagano has fallen. Wakaba oversees the Forestization, and vows to protect the world in Utano's place. The Vertex have arrived. Chapters Trivia *With the exception of Chapter 10, each chapter title mentions something related to plants (eg. Root of Evil, Glowing Flower, Hidden Leaf), following the same pattern in Yuki Yuna is a Hero. External links Japanese official site Gallery 1045 3sqyxic5dt.jpeg 1065 i6lxmwxtdr.jpeg 1086 ilnxwbrywm.jpeg 1096 ckocmehy4t.jpeg 1182 tsbd-qi45r.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-30 at 10.24.34 AM.png 1316 h44rb4bmcv.jpeg 1328 oqjxabkoqu.jpeg 1412 eponmjr6fs.jpeg 1455 6aseievndq.jpeg 1521 yxefecavro.jpeg 1552 ljzgb9phy.jpeg 1562 qpmvxpwfdt.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.26.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.30.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.31.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 2.14.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-03 at 10.56.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-01 at 7.37.49 PM.png 1490874727936.jpg Black & white Wakaba-hinata-bw.jpg 1045 gfuyag984o.jpeg 1065 lrljdfje0b.jpeg 1065 rhwwdtvblq.jpeg 1086 nzlhoj0nmf.jpeg 1086 waesnwwole.jpeg 1096 6hnxuh8np4.jpeg 1096 caq73-qtlk.jpeg 1182 v1mjwcch2k.jpeg 1182 msgdjl3tga.jpeg 1305 coivb6zbvd.jpeg 1316 q10g8zrwp9.jpeg 1316 r1eglgfojf.jpeg 1328 8tarn41lfx.jpeg 1328 b49jv19olx.jpeg 1412 ypz2ylls 0.jpeg 1412 uby4xje9ce.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-27 at 1.27.11 PM.png 1455 sww8px mii.jpeg 1521 wrzifxjx61.jpeg 1521 ebqeqbihcr.jpeg 1552 zyp3ahoghy.jpeg 1552 virjuam mm.jpeg 1562 wvyfpvm3xp.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.27.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.30.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.31.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.32.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-12-29 at 4.41.58 PM.png 2205 358sc9qqi2.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-01-03 at 10.56.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-03 at 10.57.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 12.04.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 12.04.42 PM.png 1490892271429.jpg Category:Media